


Little Moments

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Sunday when the baby kicks for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

By her fifth month of pregnancy, Belle thought she might be settling into this okay.  She’d stopped throwing up at random times of day, made all her doctor’s appointments, gotten all the tests (and the ultrasounds), remembered to take all her vitamins, and had just finally had to graduate to a larger size.

She’d even found out she was having a girl.  They hadn’t chosen a name yet, but the nursery had been painted and that was a pretty good start she thought.

Thanks to Arthur’s obsessive need to prepare for things, books had been purchased and thanks to her copious amounts of free time now that she wasn’t working they had been read.  Belle had been ready for whatever was coming, except that she really wasn’t.

Turns out nothing really prepares you for the first time you feel your baby move.

There was nothing extraordinary going on that particular day.  It was a lazy Sunday and they were curled up on the sofa watching a movie as a family.  Bae was leaning against Belle’s arm and she was pressed against Arthur who had his arm around her shoulders.  It was a perfectly ordinary day in November complete with cocoa and popcorn and blankets.  

It was lovely, but it wasn’t something Belle would have stored away for the future except that she suddenly felt a little fluttering in her womb.  She let out a surprised  _o_ _h!_  at the sensation and her hand went straight to her belly.  Arthur was instantly on alert — he always was in matters of the baby — and that got Bae’s attention.

"What’s wrong?" Arthur said, turning to look at her with wide eyes.  "Is everything okay?"

"No, no, I’m fine," she said hurriedly.  "The baby is moving."

"Are you serious?" Arthur breathed, his eyes dropping to where her hand rested and his face a perfect portrait of longing.

Oh that silly man.  He had impregnated her and still worried about imposing.

"I’m serious," she said with a smile, grabbing his hand and placing it where hers had been just a moment ago.

Arthur’s face lit up as he felt the baby moving under his palm.

"Oh my god," he said.  "The baby is moving."

"Can I feel?" Bae asked.  He wasn’t quite as thrilled at the prospect as his father had been, but he still had a telltale look of excitement on his face as his father moved his hand back and Belle guided her son’s hand to the place the baby was.  

"That’s so weird," he said with a grin.  "Is she kicking?"

"I guess so," Belle said happily.  "Or else trying to move around.  I wonder what she’s thinking about in there."

They had been trying to engage Bae with the baby so he wouldn’t feel displaced by her, and so far it seemed to be working (and there had been much relief all around when it turned out they were having a girl for precisely that reason).

"Probably thinking that she wants to watch the movie," Bae guessed.  "She can probably hear it."

"Maybe," Belle conceded.  The baby could hear their voices she knew, though the idea of it listening in to A Muppet Christmas Carol was a little weird.

It didn’t take long for Bae to lose interest in his sister and return to his place curled up next to his mom under the covers.  Arthur didn’t give up quite so easily, though.  Once Bae returned his attention elsewhere, her husband was there to wrap his arms around her tight, his palm once again splayed across her abdomen as the baby fluttered a little longer and finally settled down.  He didn’t move, though.  She’d never known a man to be more excited about the prospect of a baby than her husband had been, and she was once again reminded that she had made the right choice when she married him as he purred terms of endearment into her ear that night.

Maybe they didn’t always do things in the correct order, but Belle could never regret the life they were sharing no matter how unorthodox it may have started.


End file.
